


Doing their job

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Demons, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Nico is an angel and Will is a demon and they're just trying to do their jobs. And bend a few rules.





	Doing their job

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first forray into angel/demon writing and I wanted to make it my own and do something different. In case you didn't read the tags, thiis fic has mentioned/implied/referenced abuse, violence, drug use, alcoholism, and death. Nothing graphic, but it's there.  
> *Disclaimer, this fic does not reflect my personal beliefs, nor my opinions on anyone else's beliefs.  
> **I don't own these characters.

                Nico silently stood in the corner, watching the horrific scene unfold before him. He flinched as the woman, her already petite frame made even smaller by malnourishment and drug use, was thrown across the room. She hit the wall next to Nico with a pained yell and slid down to the floor, sobbing. The angel’s wings fluttered angrily and if looks could kill the glare he shot towards the woman’s alcoholic husband would have disintegrated the man and his expensive business suit where he stood. Nico crossed his arms, his fists clenching tight. When the man started towards his wife, both fists raised while he continued yelling at her, Nico actually stepped in front of him.

            And immediately was pulled out of the way. Nico turned to face the demon with a growl, but Will merely shook his head and pulled Nico to the other side of the room. Nico waited until they stopped before he shook Will’s hand off his arm. Will looked at Nico with a pitying and understanding look, and then softly murmured, “You know we can’t interfere, di Angelo.”

            Nico cursed and turned back to watch as the man beat his wife further. He felt Will move closer, standing by his side to offer whatever comfort he could. Will’s white wings brushed against Nico’s black ones, the only contact between them, but it was enough to sooth Nico slightly. Together, they stood in silence, before Will tentatively asked, “Why do you torture yourself like this?”

            Nico glanced at him, saw the sincere look on his face, and looked back at the couple before answering. “Someone should see this. Someone should be here with them. With her. It’s been kept a secret for years, that’s how it’s been able to continue. But her last moments shouldn’t be kept secret. Someone should witness it, for her sake.”

            Will pondered those words for a moment and then nodded. “I get it.”

            Nico snorted. “No you don’t. Don’t lie Solace. The people you take are bad, they don’t deserve any respect.”

            “True,” Will agreed with another nod. “But it’s important to you, so it’s important to me, too, di Angelo.”

            Nico frowned and turned his head to look at Will. “Why are you here? He’s not going to die.”

            Will shrugged. “I’m here before you’re here.”

            Nico blushed and looked away. “Aren’t you needed elsewhere?”

            “No, I’m needed right here. There are plenty of other demons to handle all the souls that need rides tonight.” Will hesitantly reached out and entwined his fingers with Nico’s. To his surprise, Nico gripped his fingers tight. Will could feel Nico’s hand shaking with rage and he squeezed Nico’s hand. Nico sent him a grateful look, which Will returned, and then their attention was pulled back to the couple when the woman was thrown to the floor right in front of them. Nico jerked and took a step forward, only for Will’s hand to remind him that he couldn’t do anything.

            They watched as the woman’s body finally gave up, watched as the husband kept beating her even after she was dead, until finally she was completely unrecognizable and the husband’s frenzy ended. After the husband left, no doubt to clean himself up, Nico watched the woman’s body closely, waiting patiently. Finally, after two more minutes, Nico sighed in relief and actually smiled a little. His grip on Will’s hand loosened, though he didn’t let go. Then, standing in front of them, was the body of the woman, faintly glowing, looking as she should have looked in life. She was healthy and whole and she actually smiled at the demon and the angel.

            Nico reluctantly let go of Will’s hand and stepped forward. “Hi, my name is Nico. This is Will.”

            The woman nodded in greeting to them both. “I’m Kate.”

            “We know.”

            Kate chuckled softly. “I guess you do.” She turned around and looked down at her body. “So I’m dead?”

            “Yes,” Nico said. “I’m sorry.”

            Kate shot him a grateful smile. “Don’t be. So, I’m assuming one of you is an angel and the other a demon?” Will and Nico nodded. Kate swallowed and stepped up to Nico. “Okay, I’m ready to go to Hell.”

            For a second, Nico was confused. And then he understood what she meant and he groaned. He covered his face with his hands while Will laughed. Will patted his shoulder and then explained to Kate, “That’s a common misconception, that demons have black wings and angels have white wings. It really doesn’t matter, we’re all mostly the same, except for a few differences. Our wing colors are based on genetics, just the same as hair or skin color.”

            “Genetics?” Kate repeated, confused.

            Will waved his hand dismissively. “That’s a concern for another day. Anyway, why do you think you’re going to Hell?”

            Kate opened and closed her mouth a several times before she managed to say, “I haven’t exactly been a saint in my life.”

            Will shrugged. “No, you’ve made your mistakes. But overall, you’re a good person. We don’t look at what you’ve done, we consider contexts and situations, as well as what’s in your heart and soul. That’s what determines where you go. And because of all that, Nico will be taking you upstairs.” He reached up and pulled on Nico’s ponytail playfully.

            Nico smacked his arm in return before turning to Kate. He held out his hand and said. “If you’re ready.”

            Kate looked at her body again and bit her lip. “Will my family find out what happened to me?” she asked hesitantly.

            Nico frowned, unsure how to answer, when Will said, “While we can’t interfere with events once they’re set in motion, I took the liberty of turning on the webcam on your desktop over there.” He pointed to the computer desk set against the other wall, where indeed the webcam attached to the monitor was flashing it’s red light, indicating it was recording. “And it may have moved during the attack to make sure it caught everything,” Will added smugly. Nico and Kate both smiled at Will, Nico in surprise and admiration and Kate with gratitude.

            Kate’s eyes filled with tears and she shakily said, “Thank you.”

            Nico resisted the urge to kiss Will and instead turned back to Kate. “He won’t get away with this, we promise.” Kate nodded, then inhaled deeply before she confidently placed her hand in Nico’s. Nico looked at Will and murmured, “I’ll see you later?”

            “Our usual spot,” Will replied with a smile. He said goodbye to Kate and then they disappeared. Will sighed and settled against the wall to wait for the police to arrive. Nico hadn’t said anything, yet he knew the angel well enough to know that he had alerted the police as soon as he could. That’s what he liked about Nico, his ability and desire to bend the rules when he felt it was necessary.


End file.
